Pokemon Elite
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: So I was requested to do an Anthro Pokemon story. So I did. Here it is. I'm not good at anthro stories, but I tried. Might have yaoi in the future according to the request. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs! On hatius till end of June, feel free to read loop as I'll add to it in the while.
1. Hope's Point Academy

**Congratulations!**

**You are this years' Lucky student accepted randomly to**

**be a part of Hope's Point Academy! Your classes will be based**

**on your academic score and what best suits you! Come **

**to the Library first thing. We hope to see **

**you!**

**~ Headmaster Alakazam**

That was the letter I received last month ago. Hope's Point Academy is an elite only school in which only the filthy rich or academically worthy could attend and be a part of. They don't really teach, it's more like a country club for the rich students. Though, it takes more than being rich and academically reliable to be accepted into this school. There are rumors that this school look for kids with that "specialness" to them. As for me, I am none of the reasons why I should be in this school. Sure, I'd admit that dropping my old school for something that is more like a country club is kinda nice, but, something still worries me about this giant and famous "educational" facility. (if you want to call it that.)

I'm left pondering what this grand and elite school would want with a middle class citizen like me. I'm not rich nor academically capable, heck, it was a miracle that I passed middle school. I'm just a shy creature that got lucky to be this year's random pick. I felt a drop on my back, and another, and another. Rain has always made me cringe, most of the other folks just like me learned to deal with it, I never have, for me rain is uncomforting and fills me with dread.

There I stood on my rather long, dark, and lone driveway with the scent of the rain's wet musk filling the air with in no time. I swung my bag from my back and unzipped the zipper which separated me from an umbrella. Rummaging through my stuff, I pull out the umbrella and quickly unfolded it over my head. There I waited for the "bus" that the academy sent for me. The academy's buses are very different from normal city and school buses, so it's quite easy to tell if it's your bus. A big black body and a rich red roof, it really is hard to miss.

I stood there in the gripping cold for another ten or so minute, shielding my blaze from the harsh relentless rain pounding on the umbrella over me. I looked for any signs of the bus, and finally, I found what I was hoping for. A red roof rising from the horizon of my street, slowly revealing the black body of the bus. I picked up my dark suitcase off the cold damp ground for I am going to spend the next four years trapped in a dorm within this academy. I turned back and faced my wooden and humble home one last time, and bid a farewell. This is the last time I will ever see this home and family again. My pa and sister bid a farewell from the small rectangular window of our living room, only, my ma wasn't there. Perking up my ears, I hear the bus starting to slow its pace to stop in a few seconds. I turn back around only to be confronted by a fairly new and polished bus which reeked from the rain's musk. Two automatic doors open welcomingly for me as I hurried to the inside, looking one last time at the home where I was born and raised in. I entered the bus, the train that is going to carry me away from the place I grew up in. The only place I feel comfortable at. The only place where my mother can look over me. Now it's my turn to look out for myself as I brave for what I expected, more or less, to come next. I was shocked to see my apparent bus driver. A blue giant with a shell helmet, a few whiskers of white fur coming out of his is face, and a welcoming smile, or at least he tried.

" Blaze Connery?" The Samurott asked. His breath reeks with the smell of onions.

"Y-yes sir." I stumbled to find my own voice.

" Hop on." He said in a low monotone voice trying to keep that friendly smile. Something told me he didn't like this job and was probably forced into it, for extra money.

Obediently, I walked over and I stood face to face with 9 elite students, all from different parts of the world. The seats were arranged in ways that was more like a train. And in between the seats were tables with fresh steaming cups of tea and plates full of sweets.

"Hey! What's a commoner doing on the bus?!" A jolteon, obviously male from his voice, stood up in the back and yelled. "This is a first class bus!"

"I'm sorry about Dan, he doesn't mean to be rude, but he is self centered." A female mienshao spoke up. "Nihao, I'm Lein, and you are?" She said in a sweet and graceful tone.

" Um, Blaze Connery"

" Oh? Are you maybe the lucky student? Konnitchiwa, I am Takaku, an elitist from Japan. I am pleased to meet you." Bowing, a growlith, little taller than most, said with a particular accent that I can't figure out. " I do hope one day we can become friends even with our cultural differences."

" Oui, friends we shall become." Stood up a Roserade, female from her honey like voice. " You can address moi as Madam Rose." She twirled around spreading her soft and gentle fragrance around the bus.

"I found him first, so sit with me instead lucky student." Takaku looked at me especially, he's from Japan, and where we are, we don't really acknowledge people from other countries, so I'd guess he's pretty lonely.

" Well, he doesn't want to sit with an adolescent worm like you! Sit with moi, I can teach you all you want to know about the country of love." Madam Rose commanded, maybe a bit more seductive than normal.

" I ... uh..." I was interrupted.

" Keh, forigen elites are always causing trouble... Any way, don't bother talking to me until you are proven to be a worthy student, poor people like you shouldn't even be on this bus!" A prinplup, a male by his voice, and very snobby, even for his species.

" Eh? Okay..."

" Shut your worthless hole! you are hurting the esteemed ears of Richie Nobel." The prinplup demanded again.

" Don't listen to him, he's much of a jerk anyways. " Stated a luxray with a peculiar five- pointed tail.

" Look, can I just please sit somewhere now?" I finally spoke up.

The luxray looked at me with his eyes and looked down towards his seat. " Sure, sit with me, Hi, I'm Blitz, from Germany." he said in a cheerful and welcoming tone. "At least I'm not trying to look bad and snobbish on my first day to the most vulnerable student here." He dropped to a deeper, annoyed tone.

Richie crossed his arms. " Hmph."

" Germany?" I asked. "But, you don't have German accent at all. "

" Does that really matter?"

I looked down mentally slapping myself for asking such a question. I held out my arm towards the luxray for a handshake. " I'm Blaze Connery, or some people call me Tyler because of my species. " I informed with a bright smile on my face, still waiting for a handshake, which I never received.

" Blaze? What an interesting name, I like it. Though I might just call you Tyler." Blitz smiled. " Your free to sit here."

" Oh, right, thank you! " I tried to sit down but Blitz's suitcase took up most of the seat, But I managed to sit in the seat entirely, well maybe most of my body did. The seat was lined with silk, It was smooth for the most part, and it was actually cushioned, I was surprised and instantly felt relaxed.

A sudden pair of arms wrapped around me which were covered in a smooth and silky kimono. "Konnichiwa!" I turned back to see another growlith but this time, shorter and more girlish. " Wow! Your big and soft and warm!" She giggled.

Takaku blushed with embarrassment. "That's Harumi, my younger sister." He sighed.

"Say! Aren't you too poor to attend this school?" She asked

I flushed red, a deep red with embarrassment, matching Takaku's shade. " N-No, It not that I'm poor, I just got lucky." Something struck me, she was a younger sister of Takaku by what seems like a few years, but, we're all freshmen. " Aren't you a tad too young to be attending a high school, an_ elite _high school for a matter of fact?"

"She paid for a higher education, and as a result she skipped four grades." Blitz informed me with an equally red face.

" Yep! I'm ten years old!" She said in what I assumed was her natural playful voice.

"F-f-four grades?!" I was shocked, I heard of people skipping a couple of grades, but not four entire grades. " So, does that qualify you as a genius?" I asked nervously in fear that I may be dumber than a kid younger than me.

" I guess you can say that. " she gave off a cute smile. " But that doesn't matter! We can be the best of friends, I can follow you around and you can be like a bigger brother to me!" Her kimono gave off a slight fragrance of cherry blossoms.

" I... Sure." I nodded.

She giggled.

Behind her i noticed a lonely and blandly dressed Furfrou looking down onto a drawing which I assumed was hers. I had to admit, the drawing was pure art, it was a picture drawing of a blaziken, and next to the picture itself was some text which I couldn't read. ( I couldn't read text that small and light. ) She looked up and must of saw me, she blushed a deep red as her glasses glared right into my eyes. I started blinking fast, but by the time I regained my vision, she moved to the seat across from him, looking down on her drawing again, only this time I couldn't see it.

In the very seat behind her was the last student of this bus, a gardevoir that silently sipped tea and looked at me, smiling with a grace that made any one felt more relaxed.

"There's Ruby... she's an elitist from the United Kingdoms." Blitz looked over the seat along with me. " She is quite a beauty isn't she?" I blushed.

" I wouldn't say beautiful, just very graceful and finesse. Is she nice?" I asked looking at Blitz who had his eyes fixed on Ruby.

" Yeah, as long as you stay on her good side. "

" Oh, Blitz, may I ask are there any more students I should worry about?" Blitz didn't answer back and I sighed.

So this is my life for the next four years. Being forced to tolerate ten snobby and spoiled elites and rich kids while I'm just an ordinary teen that was unlucky enough to be lucky. At least there is one person I can sit with now. I looked back at Blitz who still was fixated onto Ruby. And the whole ride to the academy, I couldn't help but wonder; how is my life going to change from this point on?

-o0o-

**Author Note: So this was a story that was requested by somebody who wanted an Anthro Pokemon story, I don't know much about anthros to write about them very detailed but I tried. OC's Needed for this story. If interested, fill out the form below and PM me.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Back-story:**

**Special attributes?: ( optional )**

**Class: ( Freshmen - Senior )**

**Talents: ( optional )**

**Academic or Rich:**

**Crushes: ( Optional )**

**Thoughts/Feelings towards Blaze/Tyler: ( Optional )**

**Country they represent:**


	2. Avocados

**I honestly didn't think I would get so many OC requests, I got about 10 OC requests in all. Please forgive me if I didn't use your OC for chapter 2. OC requests are now closed until further notice.**

* * *

**OC'S THAT MADE IT**

* * *

**Bancy Hatter the Mismagius**

**Safari the Pyroar**

**Harrison the Shiny Swellow**

**Tsubaki the Leafeon**

**Juan the Tauros**

**Melody the Lopunny**

**Mohammad the Persian**

**Mobin the Aipom**

**Kim yong the Sawk**

**Alice Burton the Ampharos**

**I will open up OC's later when I have introduced each OC's enough to work on new ones. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

I stood there totally dumbfounded. Hopes Point Academy was humongous, much more bigger than I expected. There was a cool and unusual breeze blowing by while I stood there in a group of 25 other students including me. We all stood in front of two large gates that joined together by a huge piece of shining emerald stone with the letters H and P embedded in gold. Here I am standing in front of the academy of legends and tales, which only the selected few who succeeded in finance or academic scores could attend.

Near the back of the crowd, one could hear Madam Rose and Takaku arguing with each other which I learned to ignore. Everyone else rather not listen to them or showed some concern over their behavior. While in the back of the group, one could hear Harumi humming to herself and dancing along with her humming with cherry blossom petals from an unknown origin fluttering around her gracefully. Near the center was a Persian flaunting off his wealth to a group that didn't seem all to impressed with his behavior. We suddenly covered our ears, only mines defiantly decided to perk up at the noise of clinking metal. The giant gears keeping the gate closed suddenly started turning with roaring defiance. The gate began parting, separating the H and P. This parting revealed a garden that was perfect and spotless, the garden itself was the true definition of pure beauty and perfection. In the center of the garden held a beautiful fountain of crystal blue water that made nearly impossible minimal noise. On either side of the fountain were statues of Arceus and Mew looking onto a garden looking pleased at what has been created in front of them, between the fountain and the statue was a maze of hedges, much like the garden maze of Versailles. And above it all was the sky which was impossibly cloudless. From somewhere deep within the garden I could hear a brook, babbling and running to a lazy pace. A speaker from the wall crackled at first, then went to a smooth voice.

"Welcome students, to Hope's Point Academy! You will be given a five star lunch upon entry! After that we would all like to see you in the library." The speaker than clicked off.

A Lopunny clicked her fan closed and dusted off her dress which told me she was probably from rural Europe. Smiling gently she said with a Germanic-Dutch accent."So this is the legendary Hope's Point academy? Quite fancy."

A Pyroar repositioned her stance and placed a hand on hip. "Agreed, and that 'Five-star' lunch is sounding good about now." She chuckled.

A Tauros laughed hardily. "Haha, I'm about starving por la comida." His huge muscles threatened to tear the seaming of his shirt. His spanish accent seemed to attract the attentions of some girls here, if not, his muscles sure did.

Dan looked up at the school's golden roof, and sighed, then spoke with his Australian accent. " Alrighty mates, c'mon, don't be cowards." Lien hit him on the side of the head for calling the others 'cowards'.

Obediently, everyone began walking away from their spots to the gates into the garden. There it was revealed that a few bayleefs have been keeping care of the garden, tending to its every needs. I assumed that they were the maids for the entire academy itself. Even though I was the only one who seemed truly astonished and in awe seeing this academy from inside the walls. In front of us, there stood the academy building itself, at first it seems like a golden piece of work, but closer inspection revealed the 'gold' to be yellow bricks. However, the building matched up with its surroundings in perfect harmony with the scenery set around it. The entire school itself was supported by gold framed columns that hid most of the windows of the school from plain sight. The school nearly mirrored the L'Opera in Paris, right down to the horse ornaments. There was a small waft of avocados in the air, coming from the kitchen in the academy.

"I...Um..." A very nervous and shy looking Sawk managed to force out stumbling on his own words.

"Ha! So that's what the academy looks like. It complements the entirety of the garden and the enviroment around perfectly." A Swellow said almost enlightenedly. He seemed different, noticeably different. He was shiny which made him look elegant.

"Oi, Ireland ye say?" An Ampharos asked. "When I was just a wee child, I spent my days in Wales and moved to Ireland right after." she said with glowing pride.

"I'm Alice, Alice Burton III." she greeted

"I'm Bancy Hatter." A mismagius said, male by what i supposed.

The entire group walked through the garden's main centre route taking in the grace and scenery that surrounded them. Madam Rose occasionally stopped to admire a few roses in the garden that was like hers.

After walking along a few distance, I happened to bump into someone."Oh, I'm sorry..." I got no response. The Aipom, a male by appearance, Only nodded and walked ahead. The entrance was enormous, but grand and very European styled, it sparkled from cleanliness. And in the hot and humid summer air, we stood there, fanning ourselves. After a while the doors finally opened up allowing a cool breeze to blow into our faces, cooling us off. The smell of avocados grew stronger and sweeter which has eased up everyone's tensions. The opening of the doors revealed an elegant and well-furnished inside. Well polished marble walls complemented the inside and outside as well as the polished 20th century royal wooden furniture. In the main room laid a huge fireplace that warmed the surrounding area with comforting warmth, sputting out a few crackles and pops once in a while, and on either sides of it led to two grand staircases which merged into one above the fireplace. And to top it all off the mantel was decorated with a portrait of the academy itself. The maids welcomed us in and gave us all tea, hot and steaming.

"Help yourself to some tea!" One radiated with cheerfulness. "Make yourself at home."

As if they grew up to this style of living, some of the richer kids bowed and sat in the main room, warming up by the fire's warmth and catching up on their conversations. The more academic kids stood back almost dumbfounded at this style of living and the beauty of this place, everyone except Blitz. I looked around looking for him, but as I was met with no luck, I quitted.

"Some broche with your tea sir?" A maid came up to me and asked.

I shook my head. " No, no thanks ma'am." She flinched at being called ma'am, probably because no one never adressed her as that. With no other thing to do, I turned around where Blitz was standing, smiling deviously. "Wah! Blitz, where did you come from?!" I flinched, he only smiled as if nothing happened.

"Oh? Did I scare you? I was standing behind you for a few minutes, wondering when you were gonna find out." he giggled.

"Please never do that again." I begged.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I love seeing people's reactions."

The smell of avocados filled the room again, this time, stronger and more clear. As long as I could remember, my mother and I use to love Avocados, it was her favorite. I use to love avocados too, but now it repulses me and I'm sickened by them. Every time I see or smell them, I get uneasy, It reminds me of my mother. I excused myself from the room as I found a room labeled 'Library'. I pushed open the wooden door and the smell of books and old dust replaced the avocados smell. The whole thing though seemed a bit off. I felt a cool chill down my spine. I wasn't the only one in here. Within the maze of books and shelves and counters, I finally found an opening with a few reading tables. Within this grand castle styled library, I found a Leafeon reading deep within a book. I tried to ask for a seat but instead I heard a creak at the front door. It must of caught the Leafeon's attention because she looked back and jumped from surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry... are you ok?" I apologized.

The Leafeon blinked. " Yeah, it's not your fault, I'm fine."

"erm, mind if I sit here?" I asked.

" I don't mind at all!" she smiled.

"Thanks... what's that book your reading?"

"Oh? It's called Animal Farm, It simulates what happens to the uneducated when left with power." She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, sounds interesting." I smiled back.

" Indeed." she smiled.

"I'm Blaze, you can call me Tyler if you want." I greeted using my usual greeting.

"I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you."

"What are you two doing away from the others?" We heard a voice saying.

" I believe they just wanted to read a book here in peace." Another voice spoke.

" Very well. Welcome, I am headmaster Alakazam. Your school principal and headmaster." he revealed himself from behind the bookcase. He seemed to float.

Tsubaki smiled. " Hello Headmaster Alakazam" She said glowing with enthusiasm.

"And I'm his assistant! Sir Malcolm de Callegmine IV! Your class teacher, adress me as Mr. Callegmine." Proclaimed a Raichu standing right next to the headmaster. His glasses shined brightly.

While Tsubaki greeted herself with the others, I couldn't help but notice the Furfrou I saw on the bus was here as well. Now she is coloring her Blaziken artwork. Not only is her drawings life-like, but as well as her shadowing and coloring, It was pure art. I went to take a closer look but then the front door burst open.

The Tauros from before came in having what I'd assume is a 'strength' competition with the Ampharos from before. He showed off his enormous muscles, nearly tearing his shirt apart. His biceps veined and bulged as he glowed with pride. The Ampharos wasn't at the least impressed and picked up a nearby table stacked with paper and books, with a single hand.

"Don't ye mess with any one from Wales." She smirked.

Mr. Callegmine yelled. " Put that down! That is school property!"

She let the table fall to the floor, The legs of it collided with the hardwood floor with a large thumping sound telling me it was at least 70 pounds in weight. I looked back again after that display, and the Furfrou was gone again, only this time, her drawing was left on the table unattended.

* * *

**Here ends chapter two, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry if it wasn't descriptive enough, It's a bit nervewracking to work with an OC and make it so the person is happy how I introduced it. Any way, OC's are no longer accepted until further notice, or until I feel confident working with more characters. **


End file.
